Good Girls
by LeatherCladNinja
Summary: Charlie Thames is the half sister of Veronica Lodge. She's a good girl, always doing what she's told until the death of Fred Andrews. She looked up to the man she'd known most of her life; citing him as the father figure she didn't have growing up. She isn't the only one who goes from good to bad then has a newfound change of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN Riverdale, the Archie Comics or anything in relation to said series. I love them so much. I was reading the comics years before the show came about. All rights go to their respected owners. _

/

I'd like to welcome you to my Riverdale fan fic on this account. It will be taking place in the beginning of season four while new characters will be introduced. I'm a big fan of the show, but the comics are my favorite. The only comics you'll ever catch me read are the Archie Comics. Brightens my day.

/

_**Warnings:**_  
_-slight romance_  
_-violence_  
_-smothering_  
_-murder_  
_-cussing_  
_-gangs _  
_-whatnot_

/

Charlie Thames is a girl with high standards or so she tells herself. Her hazel brown eyes take in her surroundings, allowing a soft sigh to escape her plump pale pink lips. Her raven curls were thick, and all over the place as they fell mid-front. The petite, slender girl with a peaches n creme complexion couldn't help the glare she allowed to meet Veronica Lodge. She heard rumors of the rich priss, having discovered her blood relations to the latina female with raven waves.

"How can he love that?" Briana Topaz voices from beside Charlie. Her dark brown orbs, raking over the Lodge girl. The girl with dark hair to match her brown complexion was far from thrilled at the thought of seeing Veronica Lodge, masquerading the ground of Riverdale High with Archie Andrews.

"You act like he won't ever notice you. Challenge the girl to a fight." Sweet Pea suggests from his spot on his motorcycle. The tall junk with a light caramel complexion, slick dark hair, and a bad attitude to match was a Southside Serpent. He was forced to attend the school, but refrained from actually giving in to the status quo. His honey brown eyes were scanning the sea of students.

"Yeah, because fighting always works." Charlie playfully scoffs, taking a swig of an ice cold beer she had snuck onto campus. Her first of the day would be her last. She released a gasp of annoyance once Sweet Pea confiscated the beer.

"Charlotte, you can't be caught drinking on school campus again! Remember what happened last time?" Sweet Pea hisses, gulping down the rest of the beer. He wiped his mouth, letting his gaze land on two familiar females.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Who wouldn't want an old, wrinkly man touching them?" Charlie blaps, shaking her head of curls. She tosses her hair to her back, failing to shove all of her curls from her front. Gosh, how she hated messy hair!

"Ew, gross!" Briana says, pulling on her backpack straps. The girl wore a red-brick checkered plaid mini skirt with a jacket to par. She wore a white v-neck tee shirt underneath with magenta leggings, and black cowboy boots. She preferred for people to call her Slayer since they were always messing up her name.

"Hey, it happened!" Charlie barks, playfully nudging her best friend.

"Wasn't Sabrina supposed to meet you?" Sweet Pea wonders, furrowing an eyebrow at his odd choice of friends.

"Later at lunch." Slayer counters, catching the eye of her purple coated sister. Her eyes land on a redhead she hadn't met beforehand.

"Sweets, isn't that your girl?" Charlie asks, gesturing to the pale skinned chick conversing deeply with Toni Topaz. She heard the two were best friends citing each other as sisters.

Sweet Pea saw the sparkle in her big, bright blue eyes hidden behind thick, rimmed glasses. He loved her vibrant red curls, falling to the middle of her back. He liked the freckles surrounding her nose, the red leather jacket dawning the serpent symbol she wore and the black skinny jeans with boots she wore. He fancied the girl he was sure wouldn't give her the time of the day.

"He's drooling over the poor redhead." Slayer playfully notes, shoving the muscular serpent. She tugs on the sleeve of Charlie's light blue hoodie.

Charlie always wore a size to big to hide her small, petite figure. She had a bad back, despising herself more for having a frail body. Her hazel brown eyes, dropped to her light blue jeans briefly meeting the heel top of her peach nike sneakers. "Slayer, do we have to-?"

Slayer was already, dragging Charlie over to her sister and the redhead. She stopped, slinging an arm around the brunette across the schoolyard.

"Toni, who's your new girl?" Slayer chirps, causing Charlie to suck in a sharp air of breath.

Charlie was your classic good girl. She hardly ever did anything wrong. She liked to be in a small, spacious room with no other people around.

"This is Baby Jones-Blossom. Her parents are Penelope Blossom and FP Jones. You may call her, Firecracker." Toni quickly chirps to her sister in response.

"This is Cj. I'm Slayer." The brown skinned girl replies, extending an arm to shake to the new girl.

"Oh? Are you good girls?" Firecracker responds, lifting a challenging eyebrow at the two. Her blue eyes take in the girls, smirking at their good girl personas.

"There it is. The family love." Charlie snarkily voices, earning a questioning look from the redhead.

"Who did you say you are again?" Firecracker is giving Charlie the evil eye.

"Hermione Lodge is my mother. Hal Cooper is thy father..." Charlie grossly remarks, shivering in disgust at the sheer thought of such an absurd idea. She clings to her hoodie, watching as Firecracker snorts.

"The pathetic excuse of a half Lodge? You are as filthy as they are. Why should I be suprised?" Firecracker voices in a challenging manner. She already notes the girl as a weak, soft, loner who won't make it.

"Funny, how a good girl like yourself can be related to a Blosson, Cooper, and Lodge. What are the odds?" Toni bites off, briefly narrowing her dark gaze at her little sister. She'd have a talk with her once school let out.

"What are the odds of FP Jones hooking up with Alice Cooper? This town is a parody of itself!" Charlie half shouts, ready to fight either or both of the girls. Her blood was boiling like the oncoming storm, threatening to tear the small town of Riverdale apart.

"You wanna go, Sparrow?" Firecracker seethes, bawling up her fists. She'd give the girl something to cry about. She got in Charlie's face, ready to pounce.

"I can knock you for a loop, first!" Charlie hisses, cracking her knuckles. She held up her fist, throwing the first punch. She manages to give the girly a bruised eye while she gains a pop to the mouth. She ends up with a mouthful of blood.

"Charlotte Jameson Thames, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get expelled?" Sweet Pea shouts, prying Charlie from the other girl who was being held back by Toni. His honey brown eyes were in disbelief as his gaze flits from the group of girls.

"The principal is coming!" Slayer squeaks as Toni nods for her sister to get lost. She remains with her feet intact. She wasn't about to ditch her best friend.

Firecracker let her blue eyes focus on the smooth, talk drink of water that is Sweet Pea. She mentally stripped him down, licking her lips at how sweet he would taste to her. A smirk sat on her pink lips as her eyes dotted back and forth between the two brunettes.

Charlie was struggling in Sweet Pea's grip, wanting to beat the living snot of a Blossom for a change. Her breathing grew regular after a few seconds of utter silence. Her body went rigid, shooting an icy glare into the redhead.

"What is going on here?" The principal asks, glaring from one to the other. He was fairly new, holding a bit of a strict demeanor. His green eyes, glaring directly at Charlie assuming she'd started it.

"Principal Sinclair, this is not what it looks like. We were trying to calmly decide the prom colors. Got a bit riled up for nothing. I apologize." Sweet Pea softly spoke, easily lying as if it was a natural ability.

The blonde man with chiseled good looks, turned a glare onto the lot of the students. He decided to be generous, allowing this slip up. Just once.

"Fine, but if I catch a whiff of you at each other's throats then you'll have detention for a month with no prom. Am I clear?" Principal Sinclair scoffs, straightening his light yellow suede tuxedo. He always wore it, choosing to look dapper for the school.

They agreed, leaving the man with his peace.

"Nice save, Sweets." Toni beams, smiling at the tall serpent.

"Somebody had to." Charlie pipes up in a low squeak. The girl was flushed with red cheeks. She could taste the copper of blood in her mouth. She didn't like being this way.

"We don't need world of the war every time we find out someone is related to another." Slayer calmly voices, rolling her eyes. She turns to face Charlie, "I've got to get to class. No more fighting, kay?"

"It's true. We don't. I'm sorry, Firecracker." Charlie is still red due to her embarrassment.

"We're cool. A good brawl never hurt anyone." Firecracker shrugs off the apology, clucking her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"You had to use prom as an excuse?" Charlie wonders, pulling from the grip of her best friend. She had a small crush on the tall serpent when they first met, but then it fizzled out. She always found the strangeness taking place inside every time she liked somebody at first only to find she must have dreamed it. It's why she identified as Asexual.

Her feelings were never true. Nor did they hold up for too long. She didn't find herself attractive either even if she didn't have conflict inside.

Chuckling, Sweet Pea nodded. He extended a long, tan arm to Firecracker. "I'm Sweet Pea."

"Firecracker." The redhead beams, giving them room to walk into the school together.

It's as if they saw no one else.

Charlie shrugs, knowing better to question couples. She straightens her posture the best she can, "how long have you known Baby?"

"Longer than you. You've known my sister longer than me. It's nice to finally meet the she-devil with no love." Toni says, walking beside Charlie into the school.

Charlie smirks. She'd check out guys, wolf whistling the hot ones occasionally. Hell, she even wolf whistled the ones she thought she fancied at the time. She'd gain funny, disapproving looks while she stood by her lonesome- proving lustful yet she didn't care. She had to get it out of her system before Chad returned.

Overprotective brothers were a different story.

/

**《****Principal**** Sinclair isn't the same Sinclair used in Sweethearts. A descendant, maybe, but different one. He's a lot less asinine. Sorry, had to create my own for more mystery ****later****. This is the first [UNEDITED] chapter! I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Don't rush me as this story will be long chapters, and planned as long as I need to.》**


	2. Chapter 2

A solid white two bedroom trailer sat on a patch of gray- isolated in the Sunnyside Trailer Park. The sun was beginning to sink, proving another school day gone by.

Charlie stood, conversing on the light oak wood of the porch to Sabrina Spellman. The brunette was chatting animatedly with the blonde girl who was an inch shorter than her.

"So, your brother returns today?" Sabrina asks, furrowing her dark eyebrows. The girls short blonde hair fell a bit above her shoulders with dark eyes to match. She had a likeness for wearing a red knit turtleneck sweater, further irritating Cheryl Blossom.

"He's supposed to." Charlie happily announces, retrieving her key from her pocket. She places the key in the knob, turning it to unlock it.

A pale, freckle faced boy with red hair sticking up all over the place was halfway in the window of the living room. His bright blue eyes briefly flitting to the dark green carpet as he grunts. He was lean with some muscles for an eighteen year old. He succeeds in pulling himself into the living room. He straightens his black leather jacket, softly shutting the window. His eyes take in the semi clean trailer, glancing to the company he brought only to stop on Charlie and Sabrina.

"Chad, you've come this far!" Charlie squeaks, shifting uneasily on her feet in the doorway. She opts to allow Sabrina move further in so she can slowly shut the door.

"Charlie, my bestie. Oh, I'd like you to meet Lady Blake." Chad eagerly chirps, gesturing to a caramel complected girl with almond brown eyes.

The girl could be the twin of a toothpick for how small in size she was. Her silk brown hair was brushed neat with short bangs in the front. She wore a lavender knit turtle neck sweater to compliment her semi light complexion accompanied by a jean skirt. She was the true definition of a Lady.

"The last name sounds familiar." Sabrina giggles, smirking as she went over to the counter. She was always welcome at the Thames residence, choosing to sleepover on the torn then-white striped sofa sat against the wall of the living room while Chad was away.

"Is she in relation to Daphne Blake?" Charlie ponders, laying her backpack on the table of the small kitchen. She didn't mind, sighing as she began to make toast.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Lady is new to the small town of Riverdale. I was showing her around. She's only just turned fourteen." Chad perks up, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Chad, do you bring every fourteen year old to your trailer?" Sabrina quizzes, finding the ginger rather suspicious.

Chad sighs, "Relax, Brina. This isn't some sick situation. I don't like younger women."

Lady rose an eyebrow. She could beg to differ. She spent the night in the clearing of Sweetwater River with the jerked, spying on two grown adults whispering back and forth. Why? She couldn't say why for sure.

She saw him, becoming smitten by the vibrant red of his hair; leading her to want to follow his every move. She became more enamoured with his bright blue eyes- the color of the sky on a warm gently breeze affiliated day. She chose to follow him; instead of searching for her twin like she was meant to be doing. She asked Chad what he was doing yet he kept himself tightly shut off from her.

"The look Lady is giving you begs to differ." Sabrina notes, scoffing at the forethought. She shrugs, spreading strawberry jam on toast once Charlie passes it to her.

"Where did you wonder off to Chad? I got your message so I left staying with my best friend until your return for this mess." Charlie wasn't hungry like she thought. Just a bit upset.

"Alice Cooper and FP Jones were down by Sweetwater River. I had to know what they were up to. From a distance, it looked like they were on a date." Chad goes on to explain, removing his hands from his jacket pockets.

"Lady, would you like some toast?" Charlie asks, lifting an eyebrow at the girl. She didn't feel like being rude to the newcomer.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I prefer grape jelly." Lady softly speaks, walking into the kitchen. She seems uneasy to be around them. She didn't need them coming across her secret.

"I'm guessing they weren't on a regular date from the crazed look in your eye." Sabrina says, biting into her piece of toast.

"No. They were whispering about their children. You know what I learned? They're my biological parents!" Chad squeaks with a grin, spreading across his pale complexion. He did seem to be going mad in said moment, leaving the girls to wonder about his sanity.

"Yeah, so? I could have told you that." Charlie groans, rolling her eyes.

Chad vigorously shakes his head at her, "Cj, you don't understand. I'm a serpent by blood."

"Okay, but does it matter?" Sabrina grows concerned for the adopted Thames siblings. She helped them to hide the fact that their adopted parents had gone missing sometime four years ago.

Charlie had gone to Sabrina for help. She still kept wondering where they ran off to. She never got an answer, considering they didn't leave much to go on. The strange occurrences, random murders, and induction of the Southside Serpents put the siblings on the back burner.

"Damn, straight it matters! I've always wanted to know my real parents. I've always wanted to know what it was like. Y'know? Them to love, hold, and cuddle you." Chad happily remarks, grinning up at the ceiling.

Charlie grew saddened by the revelation. She could talk them up for the redhead, but even she knew how the real world worked. Her eyes flit from Sabrina to the new girl. She wanted answers on what to do, watching Sabrina shake her head in disagreement at the popping his bubble theory.

"Oh, uh, you should definitely go for it." Charlie notes, being supportive of her big brother.

"Really? I know the mess that was created when you found out Hermione Lodge and Hal Cooper were your biological parents. I'm sorry for their lack of empathy to you." Chad came down off his high, lending a soft grip to his sister. He would always look at her like family no matter what.

"It's not your fault they turned me away. I was a bastard could- bred of hate. Who could want an ugly combination? I'm happy for you." Charlie forced down her own bitter feelings for her duo of parents.

Charlie had tried to reach out to the two who refused to accept her. She had nearly got sliced up by the Black Hood for being born. She found out her birth father was Hal Cooper in the chaos of it all, further damaging her reputation at school. She was half tempted to move to Greendale until Jughead and Archie reassured her that she didn't need to worry about it. Her further reassurance came in the form of Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty, and Briana Topaz.

She had known Sabrina all her life. She wasn't worried about losing the half mortal, half witch as her friend. She'd always known they'd savor their friendship.

"Lots of kids grow up without their biological parents." Lady comments, spreading grape jelly onto a fresh slice of bread. She takes a bite, leaving a mess around her thin lips- consisting of butter and grape.

Chad lightly chuckles, "Lady is correct. Mine won't want me either, but it's nice to try."

"Nice?" Charlie dumbfoundedly asks, earning a curt nod from Chad.

"Cj, you catch my drift!" Chad hooks a thumb in her direction. He begins to start for his bedroom which is the one on the left end of the trailer where a locked white door stood.

There were two front doors while the white door stood beside a red chair up against the oak wall. A lamp on a stand sat in the middle next to a red recliner bearing the counter of the kitchen.

"What about Lady?" Charlie asks, earning a chuckle from her brother.

"She has come to pay her big brother a visit. Don't worry! She'll find her way." Chad calls in turn, closing his bedroom door.

Charlie goes to confront Lady who had already snuck from the kitchen to the outside. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, sending Sabrina a quizzical gaze.

"She took the way we came." Sabrina notes, eyeing the light brown door of the kitchen entry.

Charlie rolls her brown eyes, briefly taking in her brown oak door to her bedroom which was closed. Her eyes took in the small, plain bathroom whereas the door stood ajar. "Can't life be simple?"

"Where would the fun be in a simple life?" Sabrina asks, washing up the butter knife she used. She put away the jelly, jam, and butter in the fridge cleaning up the place. She knew for some reason Charlie wouldn't.

Charlie had a bad habit of leaving her stuff all over the place. Really, she couldn't be bothered with picking up clothes scattered about her room or to make the queen sized bed she slept on. Her red cover was a heap of wrinkled mess; tossed all about. The girl had issues she wasn't willing to confront. Shrugging, she threw on a simple peach tee shirt- crawling into her bed.

She had already semi given up on life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here! What's up?" Charlie rushes in a breath of air. The girl bent over, placing her hands on her knees. Her ripped jeans were indication of trying to be casual on a Saturday night. Her brown curls were in a messy bun with loose strands falling from either side. Her heartbeat is racing, due to hurrying over to the closed school upon the request of Slayer.

Slayer stood, stomping her foot mindlessly. Her arms were folded over her snug, fitting red-strapless top. Her dark gaze was glaring at the music room.

"We have been requested to start a band." Slayer informs, pulling Charlie from her relieved state of mind.

"What? Why? By who?" Charlie asks with her voice cracking. Her brown eyes narrow, zooming in of the music room.

Slayer rolls her eyes, tugging her friend into the medium sized space against her will.

Charlie stops struggling as her eyes come into contact with two familiar guys and a familiar redhead. She straightens her posture, tugging on the peach shirt she wore to clear the wrinkles.

A tall, lean, muscular green bean in the form of a tan boy always wearing a dark grey crown shaped beanie known as Jughead Jones stood to the left. The lean figure bore a sour look in his dark blue eyes while sporting his serpent jacket.

The shorter figure of a ginger with beefy muscles came in the form of Archie Andrews. He was sporting a football Letterman jacket, seeming at wits end. His hazel eyes were on the smooth floor of the school with furrowed eyebrows as if contemplating something.

"Ladies, I'm glad you could arrive." Jughead smirks, perking up at the view of Charlie and Slayer.

The only other redheaded chick was Firecracker. The tiny, pale complected girl with thick rimmed glasses the duo met two weeks prior. She gave the females a small wave, smirking at how uncomfortable Slayer became around her presence.

"Why are we starting a band with you two?" Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow at the jock and the gang leader.

"You're not. I had this idea, crazy as it maybe. I shared it with Archie and he agreed." Jughead softly chuckles, eyeing the three females.

"You should be in a band to help work out your differences. We already know you don't get along, but it's ridiculous to divide over something so small." Archie gently notes, earning a roll of the eye from Slayer.

Charlie had been fervently writing an easy for school on the Spiderwick Chronicles books so she had nothing to lose. At this point, she'd try anything to feel a feeling of sorts. She nonchalantly shrugs, shaking one hand. "I'm in."

"Are you serious?" Slayer asks, seeming dumbfounded. The girl gestures to Firecracker. "You want to work with trash?"

"Excuse you? I'm not trash. I know you're jealous since you can't be happy, but that doesn't give you a right to badmouth me." Firecracker growls, making a move towards Slayer. The redhead took fighting very seriously since she was looking to become a professional fighter once she became of age to do so.

She'd train with Jughead and Sweet Pea occasionally taking Archie for a bit of fun.

"Agreed. I'm up for allowing my creative muse to flow. I'm slacking on everything." Charlie eagerly voices, briefly motioning to the red haired girl. She didn't think working with a cold hearted psychopath could be so bad.

"Cj, it's not-" Slayer goes to further protest until she is cut off.

"We're here. Got the instruments!" Sabrina calls, rushing into the music room. The girl tugged on a guitar case while lugging a drum kit behind her.

Lady followed, beaming at the prospect of joining a feminist group. "I will record the sessions."

Slayer grunts, shaking her head of darkness. She couldn't believe the traitors. She didn't want to make friends with a Blossom descendant. She has no choice, but to give in especially when her eyes drink in the cool drink of water that is Archie Andrews.

"Fine, I'll do this. I'm sorry for calling you trash, Blossom." Slayer replies, frowning as the words left her dark lips.

"No problem, Buttercup." Firecracker wickedly grins. Oh the redhead was not about to let the snide remark go. In fact, a plan began to formulate in the back of her mind to get back at the youngest Topaz girl. She might be best friends with Toni, but even she could tell the girl who loved purple couldn't stand her own sister. She never knew why either.

Slayer holds down any other snarky remarks.

Charlie clasps her hands together, "A group session just what I always wanted!"

Sabrina laughed, hearing the sarcasm laced in Charlie's tone. "Cj, it could be worse."

"Agreed." Lady simply replies, taking off the lavender jacket she wore. It was snug fitting, and thin. She dawned a lavender tee shirt underneath. The fourteen year old loved her lavender much like Toni Topaz loved her vibrant purple shades.

"How come Cheryl Blossom gets to wear red while no one else can wear it?" Slayer asks, causing invisible fumes to come off Firecracker.

Firecracker thinks better of it. She drums up a comeback, "Red is her color. She doesn't mind if I wear it since we're family and knows Toni is my best friend."

Charlie uses a finger to run across one of the guitar strings. She squeals in delight at the music it makes. She was good at taking photographs while painting a picture with words, but she could dabble in music. "How about we call ourselves the Late Nights?"

"The She-Devils could work." Sabrina perks up, adding her two sense.

Firecracker is kicking the idea around in her brain. She fancies anything that screamed red. A smirk placated her pale features. "The Screaming She-Devils!"

"Totally." Lady giggles, nodding her head. She took a seat in one of the dark blue computer chairs used to sit during classes.

Jughead and Archie exchanged a knowing look.

"We will get out of your hair. For sage advice, you can bond over artists, films, or books you like. It'll help the creative process." Archie grins, melting the cold of Slayer's heart.

Slayer has been in love with the ginger since day one. She'd take a bullet from him. Hell, she did once the Black Hood confronted her; threatening to shoot her dead for wanting to date someone of another culture. So what?

The girls cast skeptical gazes at one another.

Jughead chuckles, shaking his head. He lifts up his beanie to run a hand through his short raven waves. "You ladies, take care. Baby is in charge."

"The Screaming She-Devils?" Sabrina asks, smiling at the idea.

"I can make us some outfits that showcases our band." Lady suggests, earning a nod from Firecracker.

"Okay. What's a band you half wits like?" Firecracker asks, blowing on her red coated fingernails. She loved the color like no tomorrow.

"Backstreet Boys. They always lift my agitated spirits." Charlie recites, perking up at the thought of their tasteful beats. She solely listened to their early work- nothing of the recent aside from two newer songs.

"Lame." Firecracker yawns, quirking an eyebrow at Sabrina and Lady. She already couldn't stand the Slayer girl.

"I'm a fan of Metallica and Distirbed." Sabrina says, upturning her palms.

"I'm into stuff like the Jonas Brothers and One Direction." Lady innocently piped up, causing Charlie and Firecracker to cringe at her awful taste in music.

"I like two songs by the Jonas Brothers. One Direction has killed my hopes for this generation." Charlie says, sticking her tongue out as she shakes her head.

Firecracker cracks her knuckles. She is in deep thought. She had a distinct set of fingerless black and red leather gloves she wore. The left glove had a snake swirling a book in the middle while the right gloves had three music notes encompassed by a snake. Those were the silver parts of the glove that most people didn't fail to notice. Of course, the redhead never left home without her red leather jacket.

The night grew into a late one as the girls stayed up, sitting balling lame ideas. Ones that hardly came to fruition.

"We're going to do a select few cover songs of a band we each like. So, we need to rehearse. Find out who's vocal ranges were with whose. We can write original songs once we get our act together." Firecracker barks, snapping her fingers.

Charlie was amazed by her bad girl persona. She wondered if she would grow to be more like the redhead. She thought it would be cool to embody the bad girl person- mostly due to how they didn't care for anyone or anything. The coming days were about to change her life as well as the others around her in Riverdale.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie slumped over in her seat at the outside table during lunch period. The girl was exhausted from how much she was forcing herself to take on. Her grades were slipping nor did she care that they were. She tried to get away from her newly formed group of bandmates, proving impossible no thanks to Firecracker. She destested how things always had to be the redheads way or the highway causing her interest to drop.

"Okay, the outfits are done!" Lady chirps one sunny afternoon. Her brown orbs are widened with her excitement. She sounds over, sitting beside an already bummed Charlie.

"They aren't sexy, are they?" Charlie asks, hoping she could keep her messy tomboy persona. She didn't think wearing a skirt or snug fitting outfit would help her mood any.

"Oh, Charlie, babe!" Lady sighs, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Her brothers have long been forgotten to the wind as she chose to spend her every waking moment with the Screaming She-Devils band.

"Sparrow, you haven't given me your cover for your favorite band." Firecracker remarks, having plopped a french fry into her mouth.

"We could do One Step Closer by Linkin Park. Gutted, I don't have a favorite band." Charlie replies, nonchalantly shrugging.

"Well, my choice is Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer." Firecracker smirks while Charlie releases a sigh.

Charlie is done with the day. She cared about nothing until her big brother plopped down at the table.

"You ladies look smashing." Chad compliments, causing Firecracker to perk up.

Slayer makeup every excuse in the book to avoid being in the same room as Firecracker. She was the one practically managing the band, having taken over from Lady.

"Are you the brother I've heard so much about?" Firecracker asks, intrigued. She motions from Chad to Charlie.

Lady had immediately perked up at the sight of him. She tried her best to contain her excitement.

Firecracker wasn't interested in anything weird with a half brother. She already knew who the parents were, but still- she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. She could see how Chad and Cheryl looked alike.

"Maybe, but I bring grave news. It's Fred Andrews." Chad announces, feeling a frown tug at his lips.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Wait! Please don't-"

"He's dead. Something about somebody accidentally hitting him. I don't buy it for a second." Chad interrupts, spewing to them in a low whisper.

Firecracker is playing with the straw of her juice. She was curious as to what theory he'd possibly have. The girl had spent most of the lunch period working on writing her horror novel. She easily tuned in without dropping her red pen.

"What do you think happened?" Firecracker wonders, nonchalantly shrugging.

Charlie could have asked the same, but chose to listen to her adopted brother.

"There's this woman..." Chad trails off, kicking around names to the face in the back of his mind. His eyes shot to the sky, pleading for the name to roll off the tip of his tongue. He was about to give up the ghost entirely. He ended up, shaking his head of red hair.

"You got no name? See, that's suspicious." Charlie voices, snatching up her backpack. She was sorely lacking on inspiration for her photography and writing career. She needed a new spice to shake things up.

"Jellybean just gave me a shrug. Jughead couldn't tell me either." Chad whined, throwing his hands into his short hair.

Charlie gives a side shrug. She picks up her tray of half eaten food. She throws it away, stomping by the end of the table.

Lady straightens her posture, returning to reality. She sports a worried glance, snapping her fingers to gather their attention.

"I'm going to need you two ladies to meet me later at Pop's Diner. It's on me. I have a plan." Lady brightens up, earning an eyebrow raise from Firecracker.

"Plans can be made anywhere." Firecracker fully notes, releasing a yawn. She too was done with her lunch tray. She was even bored by the conversation.

"Yeah, but this will also give us a chance to bond more." Lady grins, earning a sigh from Charlie.

"I'm not meeting up with the ex of tramp." Charlie carefully states, earning a chuckle from Firecracker.

"Aren't you friends with Archie Andrews?" Lady asks, raising both eyebrows at her fellow students.

"I stopped being friends with him the time he went along with destroying Southside Property for no reason. I take no sides on the matter, but he was blaming an innocent party like Veronica Lodge and the rest were. I don't care about that duo. I can barely tolerate Betty Cooper, and she's a half sister...too." Charlie spoke, slowly coming to her own realization.

"You hate Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper?" Firecracker asks, slightly growing fond of the brunette standing before them.

"I can't stand Cheryl either when she has her asinine days. I mean, she has good days, but...you know. And, she's my cousin on some level." Charlie bitterly notes.

Firecracker stands, tossing away her empty tray. She picks up her thick, red covered notebook along with her backpack and pen. She strides over to Charlie, tossing an arm around the girl. "Well, we're cousins since I'm a Blossom and your father is related to Clifford Blossom who was married to my mother."

"That's disconcerning." Lady pipes up.

Chad waves her words away. "If you think so."

"Look, I feel bad for Fred Andrew's. The only same parent to have lived in Riverdale dies on the outskirts. It doesn't make it a murder mystery to be solved. Alright? This isn't an Adam Sandler film." Charlie blurts, evidently agitated with Lady.

Lady frowns, "What about the outfits for the band then?"

"Fine, but eight o'clock. Don't be late. I have plans with my best friend." Charlie voices, smirking at the idea of egging Northside homes with her favorite serpent. Of course, she kept the secret from everybody else who tried to pry.

Firecracker rose an eyebrow, "Does this mean we're going to need Toni to accompany us?"

"I was referring to Sweet Pea." Charlie chuckles, softly calling to Firecracker who began to turn a light shade of pink. She was headed to her next class, having no mind to focus when it came down to it. Her math class is where she was ultimately failing. She couldn't see why letters were blending with numbers.

It made no sense to her tiny brain. She guess she'd have to make do until later. She found it within her willpower to barely get by with failing grades. She needed to pass, but no longer held the mindset to give a fuck. The past four years of attending Riverdale High had really screwed her up, especially with the appearance of her idiot father as the Black Hood.

Charlie had a feeling a day would come where she'd have to kill someone. She wasn't looking forward to said day.


	5. Chapter 5

The red neon sign hung, lit even after hours these days. It was an isolated place causing those who visit to feel at home. The bell overhead would ring, signaling customers of the old fashioned diner with checkered red-white flooring.

Charlie softly smiles up at the Diner. Of all things- Pop's happens to be her favorite place in town even with her half sister ruining the place.

"Can you believe, rich bitch took over a homey place?" Charlie asks, sipping on an oreo flavored milkshake. She had let her best friend talk her in to forcing her out of her bedroom that night. She was supposed to be studying yet with no one home- what did it matter?

"Well, it has slightly gone downhill." Sweet Pea voices, glancing around the place. He's paranoid for whatever reason. He feels like he's being watched, keeping the tall Southside Serpent on edge.

"Why are you so jumpy, big man?" Charlie doesn't fail to notice. Her eyes are on him in a quizzical manner.

Sweet Pea shrugs, sighing. He'd have to give in and tell her one day. A frown placated his handsome features. He leans in to whisper to her, "I'm being threatened."

"Oh, by who? The great Wizard of Oz?" Charlie chokes, stopping her sips halfway through her drink. Her eyes snap to her left to glance out the frosted over window. A new fear began to swell in the pit of her stomach. Her questioning had been sarcastic at best.

"Charlie, I'm being serious. I don't know the assailant. They've been leaving threatening notes on my door. I'm terrified like the rest of my family. They want to kill us." Sweet Pea speaks up, showcasing fright in his honey brown eyes.

Charlie never knew the serpent to be weak, frightened or soft heartened. She vaguely recalled his brief romance with Josie McCoy or at least, the way he talked it was romance on his end. She rolled her eyes, reaching a comforting hand across the table to his.

"Sweet Pea, you're overthinking this. It's most likely a stupid northside trying to get on your bad side. You're tough. Not a wimp!" Charlie recites, smiling as she saw her best friend relax a little bit.

The seventeen year old brunette didn't have many friends before the Southside Serpents came to Riverdale High. In fact, nobody ever really knew her name- hardly, recalling her face when her parents were revealed to be Hermione Lodge and Hal Cooper. She kept a distance, watching the drama play out before her very eyes; letting her know she was better off alone.

"Thank you, Charlie. Nobody knows the right advice to give. You always know how to comfort me." Sweet Pea half smiles, sipping on his milkshake.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying what little peace they were achieving that night. For some reason, hardly anybody was around town. The diner usually was booming, but that night was all too quiet.

"Yeah well, I don't have many friends. Can't afford to lose the two I do hold dear to my cold heart." Charlie smirks, watching Sweet Pea nod.

"Weren't you becoming friends with Baby Jones? Firecracker? She's a Southside Serpent." Sweet Pea gushes, impulsively grinning at the mention. His eyes were alive for the first time since Josie.

Charlie furrows an eyebrow, scrutinizing her best friend. "No, we're not becoming friends. I don't think. We're in a band together."

"She sings?" Sweet Pea excitedly speaks, causing her to silently gag.

"You're real chipper over the red serpent. You wanna touch privates with her?" Charlie smirks once Sweet Pea chokes, turning red in the face. She liked teasing her best friend. Her days were usually bright upon doing so.

"Okay, I'm here. I know we said last week, but tonight is as good as any." The sudden voice of Firecracker took them by surprise. The redhead stopped at their booth, plopping a stack of pages in front of Charlie. Her bright blue eyes were wide with enthusiasm, leaving Sweet Pea to oggle in wonder at the beauty.

"Last week?" Charlie lifts an eyebrow at the pale girl.

"Weren't we supposed to meet what's her face here for something? I sent her a message for tonight." Firecracker spoke, jamming herself beside the tall serpent. The red head had yet to acknowledge his presence. She knew all too well what she was doing and why.

"Oh." Charlie mentally slaps herself, nodding vigorously. She picks up the pages of songs- feeling frustration take room in her heart at all the words on the pages. If she could turn back the hands of times- she would have stopped herself from tripping over her shoelace into the tall serpent she befriended.

Sweet Pea was trying to think of what to say. His tongue was currently tied. He was attempting to act normal around his new crush, but the words weren't coming naturally. He had to look at it as if Firecracker was his best friend. His eyes flit to Charlie for a moment before falling on the redhead once more.

"Slayer is having a slumber party with Sabrina at her house. So, how long do we have to wait for the new party to arrive?" Firecracker asks, clasping her hands together atop the table. She wore her signature red leather southside jacket on top of a cozy red, snug fitting sweater to show off her small figure.

"When did you tell her to meet us?" Charlie asks, growing annoyed. She couldn't understand why.

"Eight o'clock. It's the time she wanted the previous week." Firecracker chirps, shrugging.

"For the outfits?" Charlie wants to make sure of their reasoning for meeting.

"Yeah, and to go over song covers followed by who gets to sing and what original songs we'll be doing." Firecracker half smiles upon speaking.

"It's half past ten." Charlie notes, checking her digital watch. She shows it to Firecracker who shakes her head.

"That can't be right." Firecracker denies about to further protest when the doorbell rung, signaling their attention.

A brunette doused from head to toe in her own blood- stumbled inside. She made a croaking noise, dropping to her knees.

Sweet Pea shoved past Firecracker, climbing over the redhead to get to the fourteen year old falling. He rushed to cradle his sister. "Lavender, what the fuck?!"

Firecracker turned to Charlie who was quick to pull out a cellphone to call for help. Her blue eyes were questioning them silently.

"Sweets, he took everything from me. First, my...uh...womanhood then he flipped me over to take other things for me followed by repeated stabbings. He promised the rest of the family would pay." Lady chokes, softly stroking her big brother's caramel face.

"Who is he?" Sweet Pea seethes, growing outraged. He'd rip the guy to shreds who did this to his baby sister.

Firecracker stood to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Charlie mentioned help was on the way. She felt as if something was off with the ordeal taking place. In all of her years of knowing the tall serpent this was the first time, she knew his family to get death threats for them to being followed through with. Sighing, she shrugs off the major doubt filling her heart.

"I didn't see his face. I think he was a buddy of yours." Lady mumbles, burying her blood soaked face into his chest. She sobs; choking on and off. Her body grows stiff, and lifeless ten minutes before the ambulance arrives.

"Lady?" Sweet Pea calls, gently shaking his sister. He keeps doing so. He soon is yelling profanities into the air, "NO! I will rip him into shreds! I will gut him like a fish!"

Charlie is watching helplessly. She never had to witness him grieve aside from when Fangs Fogarty nearly died. She shook her head of raven curls in disbelief. A new murder took place in the diner, meaning a new threat that the small town would most likely cover up. She knew they were going to have to take action on his behalf.

She cited the tall serpent as a brother so this was disheartening for her. She had to watch him, suffer in pain that was silent.

"Sweets? We're going to get whoever did this. No matter who they are, how long it takes or whether anyone else helps or not. I promise." Charlie urgently whispers once the corpse of Lady is taken away by the paramedics.

Firecracker is biting her bottom lip, mulling over the person responsible. She could blame multiple people with no evidence to back it up.

Sweet Pea angrily takes off, saying nothing.

Charlie sighs, knowing she couldn't very well run after the tall serpent.

"People grieve funny." Firecracker notes as an idea forms in the back of her head. She even voices her plan to Charlie who gets on board with it.

They were about to have blood on their hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"I SAID NO!" Charlie roared, kicking at her pursuer. She managed to break the hand of the person chasing after her. Her nightmares were rather intense for real life dramatization.

"I SAID YES!" He roared, catching up to the brunette. He roughly pounced on the girl, kicking her into the dirt. He then pinned her stomach to the ground while snatching a fistful of her raven hair.

"You are pathetic! Sick! Disgusting!" Charlie voices in a muffle, tasting the dirt. Her stomach turns.

"Charlotte, this didn't happen to be my idea. I came for you. Let me take you with me. I don't have to ask." The nineteen year old growls in her ear, smashing her face into the hard soil. His bright blue eyes were malicious in the pale moon at the clearing of Sweetwater River.

"No doesn't mean yes! You nearly took advantage of me when you got me half drunk, half drugged. No, thank you!" Charlie spoke into the cold, starry night. She actually fancied fighting with her current assailant- it helped to maintain the deep seeded hatred in her heart of hearts.

"Cj, you're delusional." He amusedly cooes in her ear.

Charlie grunts. She wants to be done with her captor. She jerks, hitting the base of her skull into his mouth.

His teeth break, turning into a bloody mouth. He releases his hold on the petite girl, rather- gripping his nose in pain.

Charlie struggles to get to her feet. She keeps a distance from him- proving for it to not be enough. She slinks to the shadows while his blue eyes are angrily scanning for her. Saying nothing, she feels another presence hovering behind her. She tenses, but she doesn't feel to suspicious of the new arrival.

"I brought silver chord. You take one side- I'll hog time the bitch." Firecracker whispers to Charlie in the dark. She allows Charlie a view of silver- shining in the dark.

Charlie is in awe, nodding her head in agreement. She wipes dirt from her mouth. Her raven curls were in a loose bun to match her dark jean jacket with leggings. She had come prepared for the night. She teamed up with the redhead to gather information on who had Lady Blake killed.

They caught a lead in the prime of their early stages to get justice for the missing tall southside serpent they both held respect for.

Charlie held up her hands in defeat, slinking from the shadows. She was the first thing the blonde boy saw, causing his anger to rise. "I give up, Jonah. I'm yours. You beat me fair and square."

"Charlie, we shouldn't have to fight like this." The boy- Jonah, softly coos.

Charlie nods, attacking. She kicks up; hitting him in the jaw. She spins in the air- giving an extra kick causing the blonde boy to fall unconcious to the ground.

Firecracker smirks, straightening her silver cord. She's dawning her signature gloves, beginning to hogtime the blonde up as promised. She lifts up his head, roughly grabbing his head of hair.

"Jonah, wake up!" Firecracker growls, slapping his face.

Jonah has a hard time, awaking, but does so. He has fear for his life especially when Charlie has a blade to pressing into his pale throat. "What do you want?"

"Lavender Blake. The name ring a few bells in that pretty little blonde head of yours?" Charlie growls, wanting to beat him to a pulp right there.

Jonah wracks around the thought. He eagerly nods, briefly grazing the skin of his neck on the blade. A bit of bloodshed occurs. He sighs, knowing he couldn't fight with hands tied. He couldn't even threaten the females.

His ass had been kicked until his ribs were broke with a broken arm and bruises all over once Sweet Pea found out what he did to Charlie. Of course, he vowed never to contact her again. So Jonah stayed from the limelight, doing his best while never taking advantage of another girl from then on.

"Lady Blake is someone everybody loved. Even the old geisers giving her the eye. The Whyte Wyrm was bad for it, but I don't know how much of it is true. I heard she would do things for some of the men in return for whatever she wanted. It's hard to say what was true of the rumors and what wasn't." Jonah voices, frowning recalling the news he'd recieved prior to said day.

"The Whyte Wyrm is practically dead." Charlie says, releasing her hold on him. She finds the blonde useless. She stands up, raising an eyebrow at the girl with vibrant red curls.

"Actually, it's been re-established with better expenses. Jughead helped to acquire better headquarters for the Southside Southside Serpents. Thankfully. I know where it is." Firecracker beams, earning a curt nod from Charlie.

"Look, I personally befriended the lavender loving fourteen year old girl. She was cold hearted, dirty, and didn't take no for an answer. Whatever happened to her is served up by someone she's used." Jonah reveals, causing Charlie to furrow her eyebrows together.

"Were you just friends, Ah? Or did you fuck her over like you did me only for it to end up not consented? I could squash your face into a bloody mess. Here and now." Charlie grins, pressing her foot lightly into the base of his head.

Firecracker giggles at the action. She wasn't about to talk Charlie out of murdering someone. She loved violence, took pride in it even with her secret soft side- she wouldn't give up gore for anything.

Jonah whimpered, squealing in fright. He was trembling with fear at the prospect.

Police sirens were heard from a distance, signaling the pair to leave him tied like a stuck pig.

"I didn't take advantage of Lady! It was the opposite way around!" Jonah viciously calls as Firecracker tugs on Charlie to get lost.

"We should start with drunk bikers. If we play our cards right- somebody is bound to spill the tea." Firecracker whispers, tugging Charlie to a shining cherry red motorcycle.

They didn't have time to gossip like hens. They were on the motorcycle, zooming down the highway for a few seconds without anymore words passing.

Charlie was in total shock. She had never gone out of her way to harm someone before. Her current mindset worsened as she let the events of the night wrap around her brain. She'd panic about all of it later; once things were said and done.

"We're heading to the Whyte Wyrm?" Charlie wonders aloud.

"Yeah, where else could we start? If what your ex is saying is true then it's the best place to start. She is Sweet Pea's sister which makes her a serpent." Firecracker pipes up, speeding up. She loved the wind, gently flowing in her hair. It helped calm her.

"She's his half sister, making her half a Serpent. I don't see her being so low. She was too ladylike. I mean, guess starting at the Whyte Wyrm is the only logical answer to start with for now. I'm just worried." Charlie calls to the careless redhead.

"Okay, okay, but why worry?" Firecracker is confused by the absurd idea.

"What if someone we know is behind this? It's going to be a lot to process." Charlie blatantly states, shrugging. She felt like things were about to go further south.

Firecracker chuckles, "We'll be fine."

Charlie hoped the redhead was right. She shrugged more feelings of unease off.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie groans, flitting her gaze to the neon sign of the Whyte Wyrm alight in thin, white lettering. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of the dark jean jacket she borrowed from Jughead Jones. Why? So, she could sneak around without becoming fresh meat. Her face took in the hidden, rusted building causing silence to ensue as Firecracker turned off the purring engine.

Firecracker stood within close proximity to Charlie, eyeing up the place she considered home. A glint of a smirk shone in her bright blue eyes. She made sure her thick rimmed glasses were in place on the bridge of her nose. "Quiet, isn't it?"

Charlie gnawed softly on her bottom lip. If she could switch spots with someone then she would. Her gaze took in a few other motorcycles lining the newly founded Southside Biker spot. "You didn't suggest we'd actually travel to the Southside? I thought, they had a spot in the rich part of town."

"Jughead didn't trust the place to hold up. Us, Southsiders do good without the so called help of the Northside. So, I helped get a place for us in our actual home." Firecracker solemnly voices, starting towards the metal door.

The building inside was about the same as the original Whyte Wyrm with a bar to the side, stage to the front, and a door to the back. The place had better structure with a pool table for the Serpents to play. It was cleaner with cigar smoke, booze and freshness filling the air.

"Do you run the joint?" Charlie asks, knowing they were about to have to split up. She didn't do good in a crowd of strangers.

It was a Friday night. And, there definitely was a crowd at the Whyte Wyrm nor did half look friendly. They all looked mean, ready to stomp some face into the dirt and gain bloody knuckles.

"I own and manage this bar. Nobody knows of my illegal status." Firecracker winks, tapping the bar tender for a shot of vodka.

Charlie rose an eyebrow. She didn't miss the fact that Toni Topaz was back to her old position of serving up drinks. She says nothing, giving a slight shake of her head. "So, I'll take one guy while you take the other."

"Take Salty Joe. He likes 'em young, isn't too gross looking and sees all." Firecracker instructs, nodding to a sandy blonde with chiseled features, and apple green eyes by the steps of the stage.

The man was leaning. He bore an all black tee shirt, showing off his not so flabby chest and abdomen area. He stood with his hands in front of him, patiently keeping watching. He bore the casual black jean jacket, watch on the right wrist, blue jeans, and boots.

"Hey, yo!" Charlie accidentally strides off to him, allowing the two embarrassing words to fly from her mouth.

Firecracker is beyond amused. She chatters away with Toni Topaz while keeping a keen eye on the girl she was only slightly tricking into speaking to elder men for her. She had her eyes solely for Sweet Pea.

Salty Joe quirks am eyebrow, folding his arms at the underage girl. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't fall for another trap setup by Firecracker. He'd already learnt his lesson the hard way. "What can I help you with young lady?"

Charlie got the sense right off the bat that he wasn't interested. She decides to go in a different direction. She keeps her jacket closed, not wanting to show off much skin. If any. "Lady Blake."

Salty Joe grew stiff with the mention. He cut his gaze around the place, making sure nobody was watching. He jabbed a thumb in the direction of a hallway that led to a backroom where a couch and desk with a chair sat in a musty space.

Charlie threw a glance to Firecracker who was cutting up with the others. She followed the male into said room where she learned of other truth.

"Her death is a setup. That girl could get away with murder. She's a lying, manipulative bitch who got my son killed." Salty Joe belted angrily to Charlie.

Charlie flinched, sucking in a sharp air of breath. She shook her head of messy hair. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just searching for answers. Nothing more."

Salty Joe nods, placing each of his palms down on the desk. He briefly touches the facial hair of scruff on his face. He wasn't horrid looking for a guy his age, but she wasn't about to get entrapped in another relationship.

"She tried to kill her own twin. They had an arguement, but their big brother only listened to the one." Salty Joe explains, shaking his head at times he'd have to witness the pair arguing.

"You mean a fight where she tried to kill the other?" Charlie asks, digging for further information.

"Lady is thirteen minutes older than her twin brother. I bore witness to the terrible act she tried to force him into. He didn't appease the girl, leading her to leave a long gash in his abdomen given by a broken piece of mirror. Of course, she tried to slit his throat with the same mirror piece in the same day." Salty Joe recalls, grimacing at the memory.

"So, the twin brother would want to kill her?" Charlie asks, making mental notes to ask about the brother. She'd confide in Sweet Pea since she trusted him to gift her with easy information. She'd ask once he got over the grieving process.

"Are you kidding me? The twin brother is a pacifist. He's so sweet even his name makes it sound like he's a coward. No, I came across the scene in time at an abandoned junkyard where my son always spent time with me. Of course, I saw the boy cowering under her grip with blood oozing from the both of them and swooped in to stop it." Salty Joe recalls, taking a hand through his gritty blonde hair.

"They were both oozing blood?" Charlie asks, evidently horrified by the news.

"Yes, his blood to be exact. I got in touch with the big brother who sighted me as the one who caused it. She chimed in, agreeing that I had hurt the twin boy so he was sent off to live with the parents. He could be dead by now." Salty Joe remarks, allowing his gloomy gaze to meet the desk.

Charlie nods in understanding. "Did you son die following the unforeseen circumstance?"

"The bitch took him down to the train tracks, seduced him, and tied him there in his sleep. She left him to be ran off. I vowed to seek revenge for him, but it hardly came. She turned the tables." Salty Joe sobs, breaking down in front of the seventeen year old.

Charlie should have known the day would come when shit would hit the fan. Sighing, she reached a hand to his for comfort of reassurance.

"You're strong. I'm sure your son thought the same. I'm so sorry she took him from you. For the namesake, you seem like a good-rough around the edges-guy to me. Makes all the difference." Charlie softly cooes, ready to exit the dim lit room.

Salty Joe nods, following her out. His breath catches in his throat as his eyes to land on a familiar figure across the room. He swore it was like looking at a ghost.

Charlie follows his gaze, briefly catching a glimpse of a brown haired boy with a leather jacket who had been glaring at the man. Her eyebrows shot up in question.

"That was the twin brother. I got to get home." Salty Joe harshly gulped, slinking from inside the building.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest, considering she had an idea. Her eyes flitted to where Firecracker had been before they disappeared. She didn't catch sight of the redhead while concern stirred for the pale girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie rushed outside, glancing around for the flame of hair. Her heartbeat picked up as she caught sight of the red motorcycle still in the parking lot. She checked her messages, scampering over to the transportation in a sprint.

"Firecracker?" Charlie weakly calls, scanning the area of the night. Her ears pick up at rustling bushes. The wind had begun to gently blow.

A muffled cry came from nearby, sending the brunette into a frenzy.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" The deep voice of Jughead Jones boomed from down the alleyway.

Charlie lifted an eyebrow, choosing to dart in that direction. Peeking from around the corner, she notes a tall pathetic man clinging to someone only the beanie wearing boy could see. She wondered if Firecracker had gotten caught by the giant moose of human being in her view.

"Where's Salty Joe?" The man booms. His greasy, long brown hair makes Charlie sick. His hazel eyes with pale features can't be seen by the girl trying to think up a plan.

"I don't know. Salty Joe took off. There's no reason for his leave." Jughead's blue eyes were showcasing hysterics and panic.

Charlie briefly met his gaze once they found hers in a freakout frenzy. She snuck a short, silver pipe from the ground. She saw the rust, allowing a smirk to take up her tan facial features. She creeps up on the unusually tall man, noting he could beat Sweet Pea in height.

"Damn it, Jones! Don't make me do it!" The unknown man shouts in a baby voice.

Charlie rolls her eyes, close enough to take a swing. She batters up, hitting the man in the right spot on the back of the head.

The man stumbles, releasing his grip on a girl in his grasp. He mumbles something as the girl knees him hard in the groin. He drops to the ground, allowing confusion to register in Charlie at the sight of an unfamiliar girl before her and Jughead.

A small, scrawny girl with freckles all over her pale features stood there smirking. Her eyes were blue with an eighties blowout of blonde hair. She wore a black leather jacket over a yellow polka dotted shirt, blue jeans and boots. The girl screamed total badass.

"Jughead, who is-" Charlie is interrupted by the click of shoes on pavement.

Firecracker appears, starting to tie up the man lug nut man in her silver chord. A half smile sat on her features. She folds her arms, gazing at the others in triumph.

"This is our little sister, Jellybean Jones. We all share the same father. She prefers JB these days." Firecracker answers Charlie, quick to cut her off.

"What're you two doing down here?" Jughead asks, scolding Charlie and Firecracker.

"Keeping Gordy in line. What does it look like? Salty Joe called, letting us know his ex was on the loose to have his head. Of course, he didn't mention the giant moose would be drunk, but...the price you pay for keeping your fellow Serpents in line." Firecracker swiftly lies, crouching down over the man.

"Cj, I can't believe you'd be down here. I get my other young sister since she's a serpent, but you-?" Jughead attempts to scold the brunette whose hair is barely staying up in the bun at this point.

"You forget who my best friend is. I had no friends before Sweet Pea took me under his wing. I don't understand his bond with me, myself. We have the same hatred for people in our minds so his likeness is more questionable than current circumstances." Charlie rattled off, feigning snobbishness by the end.

"JB and I will get Gordy home. Whatever you two are doing needs to be wrapped up. Alright?" Jughead says, keeping a stern look on his third in command. His second in command, right hand guy was the only other serpent he trusted through and through: Sweet Pea.

Jughead had no other choice, but to give Firecracker the third in command position since she had more of a head on her shoulders. He trusted for her to lead and look after the Serpents when Sweet Pea was off doing whatever. He saw his second youngest sister prove her worth even if she loved fighting way more than he allowed his average Serpents. He kept mentally blaming Archie for her love of fighting as well as Toni Topaz and others.

Firecracker salutes Jughead. She walks over to her motorcycle with Charlie. She knew the night was young and they were probably good as dead. She turned to talk to Charlie.

They weren't leaving the parking lot quite yet.

"What did Salty Joe have to say?" Firecracker asks in need of answers.

"He mentioned the twin brother of Lady. He didn't give any names, but I guess that's where we dig a little deeper." Charlie speaks, pouting at the thought. Her body was already sore with pain due to particular late nights of running around town like an idiot.

"If Chad knew about Lady, do you think he knew of the name for her twin?" Firecracker wonders, causing Charlie to mull it over.

"It's probable. I think we should cut our losses for the time being. I didn't like the icy daggers I got from the unknown boy in there. Salty Joe said the boy was a pacifist who wouldn't hurt a fly." Charlie remarks, shuddering at the malicious intent behind dark brown eyes.

Firecracker sighs, shrugging. "It's not like we have any other leads."

"Look, if we see the boy around school or town then we know it's a sure sign to approach him to retrieve the information. Otherwise, we need to focus on being actual high schoolers. Cool?" Charlie voiced, feeling guilt tear at her.

Firecracker didn't want to let it go, but they weren't like the Bughead or Varchie pair.

They didn't stick their noses in places or business it didn't belong. Now, if it concerned them then they would, but as for the town of Riverdale; it was not their problem.

"This is going to affect us poorly. We're on a warpath to chaos, destruction and bloodshed." Firecracker put her helmet on her head, handing one to Charlie.

Charlie hopped on the back once the redhead got secure on the bike. She lifted an eyebrow at the red leather clad girl, "Don't you love chaos and destruction?"

"Oh yeah, I do." Firecracker dawns a chesire grin, kicking the motorcycle into gear. She revs the engine, getting them down the freeway.

Charlie couldn't help feeling as if Lady had the whole thing setup. She couldn't explain away the logic behind it, but it's a strong feeling she held. Sighing, she'd be glad to shut her eyes for a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Slayer frowns, holding her arms. She's glaring daggers into the bulletin board. She shakes her head of dreads with some light blue coloring the darkness. She wore her usual red-brick checkered flannel jacket over a black tee shirt with red jeans, and black boots. The girl liked the outfit coorindation Lady had picked out for their band even before her sudden death.

"I know. We're all feeling it." Sabrina solemnly spoke, placing a hand warmly on Slayer's shoulder. The blonde girl wore a snug fitting red, long sleeved top with a short black flowing skirt with her shirt tucked into the hem of the skirt. Her feet were covered by ankle black ankle boots.

"It's not that I miss the annoying git, but she didn't deserve to die like that." Slayer softly speaks, chewing on her bottom lip. She had picked up the habit from Charlie like the rest of the group seemed to be doing.

"No one deserves to die that way. She won't be missed." A soft voice interjected, belonging to a boy of evidently Asian descent. His hazel brown eyes, remaining steadily on the bulletin board; having appeared in between the two friends. He looked older for a fourteen year old with the neatest dark brown hair one had ever seen.

"Aren't you her twin brother?" Sabrina asks, forgetting everything else at the moment.

He nonchalantly, shrugs. He stands there for the longest time, making a silent promise to return to the signup sheet for drama. The odd boy stood out amongst Riverdale high, considering he wore a vibrant orange hoodie with dark shorts. "Maybe."

"You look exactly like Lady." Slayer comments, earning a scoff from him.

"She was no lady!" The boy remarked in a hiss, turning on his heel to disappear. He had tears threatening to spill at the memories of his vindictive twin sister. He could careless about her death.

"How can you-?" Slayer went to ask to find him gone.

Sabrina to bore a look of confusion. She shrugged, upturning her hands to Slayer. She held no answers for her friend. "He just disappeared."

"Like magic." Slayer notes, gnawing some more on the inside of her cheek.

Sabrina sighs, "I'll see if I can't catch him."

Slayer nods, being left alone in the hall of students. She could feel a pair of eyes, burning holes into her.

"Briana, hi!" Archie Andrews calls, jogging over to the ebony girl. His hazel eyes were lit with life at the sight of her.

"Oh, hi." Slayer blushes, clearing her throat to keep her voice from cracking. She shifted uneasily on her feet, standing beside the guy she wanted all to herself.

Archie seemed rather flustered. His eyes briefly met the brown orbs of hers. He wanted to get her advice on the band she formed with her friends. "Slayer, is the band playing their songs yet?"

"This Friday, I think. Or Saturday. We're doing a cover song. We all agreed on the one." Slayer tries to be vague about her explanation.

"The dance is going to be wonderful. I'm glad we'll all be able to come together to create, thrive, and celebrate even those we lost. I miss my dad." Archie sighs, eyeing up the bulletin.

Slayer nods, laying a hand on his muscular shoulder. A new warmth spreads throughout her, putting hope in her heart. "He'd want you to be strong, happy, and alive."

Archie couldn't help agreeing with the girl. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Slayer felt her heart jump in her chest. She'd been waiting all these years to hear him ask her to join his clique. Of course, in the beginning- she wanted him to ask so she could rip his heart from his chest. At this point, she wanted to rub Veronica Lodge's smug, rich face into the ground. "Sure."

Archie gave her a small smile before heading off to class. Or wherever he went, leaving Slayer alone once more.

Charlie walked through the light blue double doors looking like she could kill a man. Her fingernails were digging fiercly into the palms of her skin. She was uneasy, uncomfortable, and showing more skin then she was used to.

Slayer lifted a dark eyebrow at her friend, "Charlie...?"

Charlie wore a vibrant red, too showcasing her midriff with two gold buttons in the front. Her pale arms were sticking from the sleeveless top that was restricting her breathing. She wore vibrant red corduroy shorts with cuffs as they hung snugly to her hips. She had been forced into red ankle heels, leaving no room for her feet to breathe. "Do I look like barbie to you?"

Slayer sees the red in Charlie's face, highlighting the usually tan girl who was paler in a different light. She noted the dark raven curls were falling loosely down the front of Charlie, doing some justice in hiding her small frame.

"Charlie, I would take you to bed myself if I were gay. What the Hell happened to you?" Slayer holds down her laughter at the ridiculous outfit.

"Firecracker, Cheryl Blossom, and Chad- now known as Velvet is what happened to me. They said I should dress more sexy if I were to sport red. And thank you, but I'm not interested in anyone." Charlie mumbles, feeling her bottom lip tremble.

"Even the red lips bring out the light in your brown eyes. God, I never realized how beautiful we could be." Slayer said, drinking in Charlie who grew even more uncomfortable.

"Charlie, I was calling to you for the longest time!" Chad shouted, running up to his adopted sister. He draped a jacket around her shoulders, further baffling the raven haired beauty.

"Why?" Charlie could only manage to ask. She was ready to have a mental breakdown. She stuck her arms in the black leather jacket, a size larger than her, but fitting her snugly. She couldn't glimpse the Southside Serpents symbol on the back, but she already knew it was there.

"It's just for show, Cj. You don't have to wear a ton of red, but the color brings out prominent features in people. Even in Slayer." Chad kindly notes, taking some of the panic from his sister.

Charlie closes her eyes, "You think women are beautiful via looks, Slayer?"

"Cj, you're panicking. Do not take my statement out of context. Alright? I love you like you were my own sister." Slayer saves herself as Charlie eases her eyes open.

Firecracker walks in the double doors. She is wearing thigh high black boots with a wraparound red velvet skirt with embroidered shorts. She chose red leggings underneath the short skirt, smirking as all eyes landed on her. She wore a red, long sleeve sweater showcasing her midriff under her signature leather jacket. The girl was allowing her natural red curls to fly as she strode over to the three, keeping her head high.

"Have you come across the twin brother to Lady Blake? They look almost identical." Firecracker asks, allowing her gaze to land on Slayer.

Slayer still held high dislike for the redhead. She shrugs, "Blossom, I couldn't tell you."

"This is important, Slayer. She was murdered in cold blood, but by who is a good question." Charlie chose to change topics as well.

Chad stiffened at the mention. His eyes flitted to the double doors of the school for a second. He had business he'd have to take care of later.

"The boy was here then he wasn't. At least, I assume it was him. He was the only one to resemble her in the least bit." Slayer confesses while Chad turned a new shade of white.

"Darn it. He's the only lead we have." Charlie grimaces until Firecracker interjects.

"We could also look at Salty Joe. He left town in a hurry." Firecracker states, earning a sigh from Charlie.

"Unless he was killed first. Your boy could be a killer. You wouldn't even know. Pacifist or not. He seemed like he had the gene. Be careful with the digging." Slayer says, showing genuine concern in her brown eyes.

"We'll be fine." Firecracker waves the absurd idea away.

"Blue Eyes is right. They'll be fine. I can keep them out of trouble. Wouldn't want to lose my sisters." Chad solemnly spoke, returning to reality. With the shake of his head he bid them goodbye before exiting the building.

Charlie rose an eyebrow, but shook off his oddness. "First things first, we practice for the dance of playing our song."

Firecracker slowly nods in agreement.

They promised to keep their investigation on the downlow, involving no one else. So, they decided to meet up in the news room which had apparently been forgotten about. It was about high time to crack the code to the latest murder in Riverdale.


	10. Chapter 10

The dance came quicker then expected, leaving Charlie quite baffled. The raven haired girl kept mentally, wondering when she had agreed to join a band. Her eyes were wide as they performed their cover version of Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer. Her ears only could hear the sound of her heart pounding as if it had switched place with her brain. She'd be thankful for when the night drew to a close.

Her group of friends had joined a far off table, decorated in red glitter in the back. Of course, they kept to their casual uniforms they'd been wearing the whole time. It's not like they truly cared for dresses or skirts aside from Sabrina.

"Wow, that was an amazing performance." Sabrina notes, smiling at the other three girls.

"I didn't know Firecracker could sing so good. We really should write more original songs." Charlie beamed, placing a light grip on the girl.

"Congratulations, you've won an emmy!" Toni Topaz smiles, clapping as she takes place beside her best friend.

Cheryl Blossom lifts a red eyebrow at Charlie, Slayer, and Sabrina. She is waiting for her girlfriend to get done conversing with her half sister. She seems impatient.

Charlie walks over to Sabrina, speaking in a low whisper. "Have you seen him?"

Sabrina goes to respond until her eyes light up. She nudges Charlie, nodding in the direction of said target. "Over there in the leather jacket...?"

Charlie follows her gaze, narrowing her hazel eyes. She nods in confirmation. "That is the twin brother..."

Sabrina tugs on Charlie who follows the girl to push through the sea of students. She suddenly stiffens, coming to a stop in her tracks.

Charlie collides with her blonde friend, frowning at this new interaction.

"Hi, how is everybody enjoying their dance? Due to unforeseen circumstances of a threat- we should all clear out of the gym." Chad spoke into the microphone, tapping on it. In his pale hand, he was clutching a badly hand written letter.

Archie and his pals were stumped.

Jughead and some Serpents weren't too impressed either.

"What's going on?" One unknown, random student called up to the stage.

"I was handed a note by a stranger who calls themself the Cheshire Cat. The person is threatening to pull a Buffy by burning the gym down with us inside. Unless some of us stop putting our noses where they don't belong." Chad hears his own soft tone, booming over the speakers as he said each word with caution.

Charlie twisted to eye her adopted brother. She's half tempted to go up to him and inquire what he's on about. She tunes into his words, growing suspicious.

Sabrina saw red balloons hanging on the ceiling. The colorful balloons had morphed into red, placing a concern in her heart. She gently shook who she thought was Charlie.

"Sabrina?" Jughead asked, lifting his eyebrows. His eyes were in disbelief as her attention snapped to the Serpent King.

A soft smile took hold of her features at the vague memory of one of her oldest friends. She shook hands with dark haired male, "I thought you were Cj."

"Yeah, she's to your left." Jughead noted, waving to Charlie once the mention of her briefly got her gaze to the two.

"What's up?" Charlie asks, sending the blonde girl a quizzical look.

Sabrina tugged on her arm. She lead her through the crowd, eyeing Chad in curious confusion as they headed for exit of the gym. She pushed to get the darned thing to open to no avail. She couldn't pull the doors inwards, grimacing as she turned to face Charlie. "Huh, we're locked in."

Jughead appeared with an axe. "Do we have to chop the doors down?"

"Starring the three musketeers!" Charlie softly whispers, grunting as she tugged on the doors.

"No one's getting out. I don't think an axe will do jack." Sabrina said, casting a gaze to the center stage where Chad stood.

Jughead nods, setting it near the door on the floor. He eyes the duo, "What do you propose we do?"

"What can we do?" Sabrina asks, sending them a hopeless look.

"We're doomed." Chad monotonously voices causing all hell to break loose.

The balloons above popped, causing raindrops of blood to pour down on everybody. They slammed into innocents, stirring a smell of rust in the air.

"Fuck Chuck." Charlie slowly speaks as blood missed the group of three.

Jughead picks up the axe, attempting to get the door open as silver chains began to appear as if magic.

Sabrina shook her head. "This cannot be happening."

Charlie sighed, "Well it is."

Sabrina's eyes lit up with an idea. Touching her hand to the door is where she began mumbling softly under her breath.

Charlie nor Jughead were surprised at the odd girls whispering. They were quite adjusted to it.

"What the hell is happening?" Archie Andrews blurted, jogging over along with Slayer, Firecracker, and the rest of the Archie pals.

"Why is blood falling from the balloons?" Veronica asks while Charlie jumped from hearing the anger laced in her tone.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Princess, keep your panties twisted or straight. The adults are dealing with it."

The chains soon unraveled, allowing the blonde to push open the double doors.

Charlie fell to the floor of the hall, happy to face plant since no one else would volunteer. Her eyes briefly caught a glimpse of the twin to Lady Blake allowing her to know she'd have to get down to business. Grunting, she let Jughead help her off the floor.

"Everybody! Come on!" Archie shouted, waving only half listening students from the gym. Others were too busy piercing the air with shrieks of bloody murder.

"Imbeciles- the doors are open!" Firecracker boomed into the microphone. She had known it wouldn't be simple to get their attention so she had been quick to the stage. It's like the redhead was a ninja assassin. She had barely missed getting drenched in blood while Slayer got off free as did some of the others.

Students filed from the gymnasium in a great panic.

Charlie clung to Jughead who was clinging to her and the axe. Neither of the two said anything as the crowded gym grew vacant.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know who handed me the note." Chad profusely apologized, jogging over to the group at the door.

Sabrina analyzed the redhead. She found something about the male oddly alarming. Her radar was off the charts, but she chose to give the blue eyed boy the benefit of the doubt. "Female or male form?"

"Female. Why?" Chad honestly replied while adding the girl had her face covered.

"You called them a person up on the stage." Firecracker pointed out, growing suspicious of her own half brother.

"You want me to out them so they won't give themselves over once the time comes? And, you know the time will. I wanted to weed the cunt out." Chad voices, earning a sigh of disappointment from Jughead.

"It's a good thing you aren't an actual Serpent. You would be a terrible asset to what I'm building." Jughead spoke, realizing he was still holding onto Charlie.

Charlie had already let her hands slip, waiting for her release. "Officer, we done here?"

Jughead chuckles, letting go of the girl he barely made friends. "That's my dad you're referring to."

"Oh, and mine. Thank you for stripping me of your Serpent code. It's a real uplifting goal, Jones." Chad growls, slinking past the lot of them. He couldn't stand to be around them a minute longer.

"I don't understand his problem." Archie comments, looking after the redhead in a curious amazement.

"He's had a rough night on top of a rough life. He'll be a'ight." Charlie replies, waving away her brother's erratic behavior.

Firecracker quirked up an eyebrow at the insinuation. "You sure about that?"

"I've seen him yell at the microwave in his outbursts. It has nothing to do with it not working, but it's what helps come his aggression. He went to therapy for a bit so he's going to let off steam on the microwave again. I'm sure." Charlie nods, shrugging as she up turns her palms.

"How about you gals come stay over at my place?" Sabrina asks meaning Charlie, Slayer, and Firecracker.

"Are V and I welcome?" Betty Cooper spoke up from beside her boyfriend causing Charlie to jump. Her teal blue eyes, staring at the girl opposite her. Her neat, blonde signature ponytail made Charlie want to gag.

Charlie could tolerate Betty over Veronica. She even liked Betty with Jughead; citing them as her favorite Riverdale couple next to Choni. She took a deep sigh, feeling relief wash over her; briefly panicking once Sabrina confirms the Cooper girl and the Lodge girl to join 'em.

Slayer rolled her eyes in sync with Firecracker. She knew Sabrina was inviting her bandmates over to get to practicing, but this was all heading down the drain quickly.

The sleepover was a go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chad had his ruffled red curls slicked back. He was donning his black leather jacket he snuck from Charlie without her knowing. He wore a light blue v-neck tee shirt underneath. He was prepping to be his soon to be lover. Everything he was working for was going all according to plan.

He went to the back of the yard of the trailer. A smile crossed his features at the sheet coveting his motorcycle underneath. He yanked it off, hopping onto his motorcycle- kicking the darn thing into gear. His mind kept returning to the fact that Jughead told him about how he wasn't an actual Serpent. He was ready to prove all the doubtful fuckers wrong.

He knew of two people who always stayed by his side. Nor was he ready to them down. He rode to the outskirts of the small town, parking his bike along the water's edge. Sighing, the boy yanked off his helmet- leading him to start for a path near the woods. A path that would lead him to a cozy cottage in the woods; barley keeping intact.

Smiling as he reached, the little brown cottage- he kept wondering if what he agreed to was sane. He knocked a few times in a light manner to showcase the code he came up with his partner in crime.

The door opened to reveal a fourteen year old with gleaming charcoal brown eyes. Her straight, neat light brown hair remained the same with bangs. The only change in the brunette bombshell is the leather jacket with fingerless black leather gloves. She wore light blue jeans that were snug fitting and sandy brown ankle boots. Frowning, she moved aside to let her lover enter the homey space with one bedroom.

"You've come all this way, lover. Has it been done?" Lady asks, eyeing the ginger expectantly.

Chad walks into the cottage, tugging at his red curls. The male was going stir crazy. He shook his head, "Half of the plan is going well. I don't think we can hold off much longer."

"We can exact revenge then drop the charade. How's Sweet Pea fairing?" Lady wonders, lifting her brown eyebrows. She hadn't heard anything on the front of the tall Serpent.

"He hasn't been to school. As for your twin brother; it's hard to pinpoint his movements. Why are we doing this again?" Chad voices, turning to place his hands on the counter in front of the sink. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

"We're killing two birds with one stone. I told you the story. The truth. My twin isn't who everybody thinks. He isn't innocent like he pretends nor is the guy who saved him." Lady sweetly cooes, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't seem vicious." Chad states, turning to come eye to eye with her. He made the girl a promise, having proposed marriage to the girl. He was beyond confusion from the get go. He couldn't recall which he liked more- leaving him in a state of turmoil.

"Yeah, but who doesn't seem vicious that turns out to be? Take Veronica Lodge for example. She's a snooty rich bitch." Lady softly speaks, cupping his face between her hands.

Chad sighs, vigorously nodding in agreement. He knew she had a point. "Betty Cooper is no better. You've got a point."

"I love you, Chad Thames. Nobody can take you away from me. You are my best friend." Lady whispers, standing on her toes to slink her arms around his neck.

Chad closes his eyes for a few seconds. He releases a deep breath he had been holding in, nodding his head in agreement. "Love you too, Lavender Blake."

Lady smirks, pressing her forehead into his. She captures his lips in a kiss, waiting for the older male to kiss back.

Chad reluctantly wraps his arms around her waist. A disgust of aftertaste lingered in the back of his mouth. He didn't know why kissing her made him feel sick to his stomach. At first, kissing her was the sweetest sensation until the short relationship took a turn.

He was about to pull away when she walked them over to the tiny, twin sized bed.

Lady stripled over jacket, shoving him onto the mattress. A cheshire grin placated her tan features, stirring sadness in Chad.

For the first time in his life, the redhead did not want to go through with something. His dark thoughts took a turn for the wicked, eagerly biting away at him. His mind became a dark pit of urging him to end his own life. He was reminded as to why his parents didn't want him, further opening the abyss.

"Babe, we're going to try something different." Lady smirks, pulling a lavender coated object from inside her leather jacket.

Chad could tell it was a bit wobbly, furrowing his eyebrows at the brunette. "What do you mean?"

"You can't tell me you've never fantasized about another guy inside of you while fucking me. This should be pleasurable." Lady grins, beginning to take off his pants and underwear.

A new fear arose in Chad who shook his head, waving his hands at her to stop. "Lady, this is ridiculous. If I were gay, where do you think I'd be?"

"We're experimenting, jackass!" Lady calls, slapping him across the face.

Chad still didn't want her to be so callous or cruel. He never gave much thought to the same gender. He wasn't your average good boy, but he wasn't your stereotypical bad boy either. "Lady, I'm fucking warning you!"

"You can warn me all you want, lover. If you utter a word, I can easily cry rape. They won't believe you over me since many men have fell victim to me before. Got it?" Lady growls, placing the object at the entrance of his bum.

Chad whimpered in fear, "Lady, how can you be so sadistic?"

Lady semi mounted the boy. A smirk took over her features while pure terror lived in his bright blue eyes. "Claim you don't want this all you want, but this is happening."

Chad zoned out with the tearing, ripping, and blood his body made. His vision blurred with tears while releasing silent sobs. His body shook with pain at what he was put through. He had made the greatest mistake of his entire life. How could he get out of this one without being called all sorts of names?

He shut his eyes hard, pretending what took place never did. If he didn't believe it took place then it couldn't have. He feels violated for a few minutes once the event is over, leaving him stunned. He blocks it out, straightening up as he locks gazes with a challenging Lady.

"What're the next steps for revenge?" Chad asks, shaking his head. He wiped away his tears, staring up at the girl.

"Duh, we've been over the part of the plan. You said my twin has hardly been around so it won't be easy to get to him. We need a way to get close to him." Lady solemnly voices, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner.

An idea was forming in the back of Chad's mind. His eyes lit up like a lightbulb.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie had her feet up on another seat in the barely filled auditorium. She stayed after school to give herself some peace. She didn't feel at ease going home or safe being in a place where her adopted brother seemed reluctant to converse with her. She sensed something off with the redhead, but it's like he didn't hear when she asked what was wrong. She would fall asleep upon occasion in the auditorium, but said afternoon was quite different.

A musical play was being crafted with idiots having signed up. Her attention was currently directed on the people associating with one another, gaining a disbelieving snort from her. She had been in the last row, casting a gaze around the dark auditorium. She mentally kicks herself for having stayed this time. Her eyes come across a familiar figure that she still didn't catch the name of, allowing her eyebrows to shoot into the hairline of her forehead.

How come they never thought to look in the signups for the twin of Lady? She was half tempted to talk to him after the rehearsals, knowing it goes against her better judgement. At this point, did it matter? Her best friend was nowhere to be seen. She dropped the sudden thought to befriend the boy in an attempt to learn his name.

She got up to head out, briefly missing the eye contact they made. It didn't click until halfway home. What little she did catch of her fellow students up on the stage did impress her. She saw they had talent, putting a warmth of fire in her heart. She admired the hardworking they put into false personas, wishing she had the chops to surround herself with strangers.

She didn't witch is what led her home to the trailer. She threw her backpack to the mess of newspapers, dirty clothes, and dust on the of the kitchen. She always threw food particles or wrappers away while letting the other stuff go to the floor. Her eyes find a zombified Chad in his bathrobe, sipping on a cup of steaming coffee.

"Chad, are you alright?" Charlie asks, stepping over the mess to get to her brother. She didn't know how much more of him she could take.

"Oh, I'm fine." Chad monotonously speaks, nodding his head as if a robot.

"You don't seem fine." Charlie notes, earning a scoff from the redhead.

"I'm having a tutor come over. You should know him. He goes to our school. He's going to help me get my grades up plus you could use the help with your failing in math." Chad informs her, slowly sipping his coffee.

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Who is this tutor?"

"His name's Precious Blake." Chad nonchalantly shrugs like it's no big deal.

Charlie mentally groans, "You might need one, but I can catchup by my lonesome. As for, you- I can't speak."

"Cj, I've been dealing with something I brought on myself. The least you can do is be happy I'm speaking to you." Chad sheepishly responds, yawning as he outstretched his limbs into the air.

A thump of knocking on the door froze Chad, leaving Charlie to be confused. Chad went to hide in his bedroom giving Charlie the gift of answering the door in great reluctance.

Sweet Pea stood on the other side, breathing like a bull. He was accompanied by his short, brown complected friend in the form of Fangs Fogarty.

"Sweets, Yogurt, why are you-?" Charlie halfway jokes, being interrupted by an annoyed tall Serpent.

"We're not here to joke around, Charlotte. I got a bit of news that I'm not happy about." Sweet Pea growls, shoving past her with Fangs following suit.

They stood in the kitchen, carefully observing the confused seventeen year old.

"If this is about the pudding in your locker I told Slayer it was a bad idea. She had other thoughts." Charlie bravely announces, thinking the prank blew up in their face.

"Knock it off, Thames!" Sweet Pea growled, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table.

Charlie flinches. Her mind took in the use of her last name on his lips. She was guessing their friendship was dead for whatever reasoning. She folds her arms, feeling goosebumps overcome her skin. "What's this about then?"

"We heard you and your group of friends were the last to see Lady before her stabbing at the diner. Of course, we recently learned she isn't dead." Fangs spoke up from beside his tall serpent friend while glaring daggers into Charlie.

Charlie was gawking at the two as if they grew a third head. "My group of friends? I didn't see your sister last. Don't try to blame me for her death."

"Did you not hear him? She isn't dead!" Sweet Pea roared, hitting the wall beside her face.

Charlie took a step back, scowling at her former best friend. How to tell someone she no longer wanted to cling to a broken friendship? Her eyes narrowed as a soft knock came on the kitchen door. "You act like I know your sister when I've never met her before she inserted herself into this household."

Sweet Pea roughly took Charlie by the collar, yanking her a bit off the ground to glare into her soul.

Charlie never had seen her best friend so angry before. Who in their right mind would be dumb enough to piss off a tall biker affiliated gang member? She dug her nails furiously into the skin of his hands.

"What do you mean inserted herself into this household?" Fangs quirks an eyebrow, allowing his gaze to flicker to the closed bedroom door that belongs to Chad.

"I came home to find Chad sneaking in the window with her already here. I guess they had a friendship." Charlie reveals the information, watching the honey brown of Sweet Pea soften.

Sweet Pea gently let go of his hold on Charlie. He played with his neck, nodding to Fangs who held a silent agreement.

Both headed for the bedroom door belonging to Chad.

"Is now a bad time?" The soft voice of Lady Blake calls from the door of the kitchen.

Nobody had heard the door swing open.

Charlie felt irritation climb the latter in her small body. She wanted to beat the damn fourteen year old to a pulp for being so careless about others.

Sweet Pea and Fangs stopped in their tracks.

"Lady!" Sweet Pea happily shouts, sprinting over to his baby sister. He wraps her into a hug, having shoved Charlie who briefly met the wall.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Drama queens!"

"They can be." Fangs agreed, starling Charlie who almost elbowed him in the gut. He sent the brunette an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't apologize to this filth. Her brother and her had me kidnapped." Lady coldly remarks, twisting the tables of life.

Sweet Pea let go of his hold on Lady. He faced his former best friend, shielding his sister from the view of Charlie. He cracked his knuckles, eyeing Charlie in question. "What?"

"No, I-" Charlie opened her mouth to protest.

"I'm sure Toni and Cheryl would have fun kicking your ass. Fangs, you know what to do." Sweet Pea interrupts his former best friend, giving Fanga the signal to beat Chad to a barely thriving pulp.

Fangs nods, heading in the direction. He kicks in the door as Chad releases a strangled cry of pain.

Charlie meets the angered gaze of somebody who usually couldn't be bought easily. "Sweet Pea, her words are a lie."

"I beg to differ." Sweet Pea coldly states, steering his little sister from the trailer. He briefly shoots a glare at Charlie over his shoulder.

Charlie felt cold inside-out. She wanted to curl into a bawl, die, and burn in hell if ever a place existed. She didn't believe in the Hell the people of the universe created in the books, considering being alive was already a punishment. She frowned, feeling her heartstrings tug downwards. She slowly walked to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

A war on her family had begun, separating her from the latter. She'd have to find a way to take down the liars coming to fruition in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie tapper her slender fingers on a newspaper in said room for the Blue and Gold of Riverdale High. She was far from irritated. Her moods were switching up on her, putting a damper on her spirits. She had been told to meet her adopted brother after school in said place to form a plan to get rid of the bad news that is Lady Blake.

"This is boring!" Firecracker yawns, stretching in the chair she was impatiently waiting in. She got the message to meet Charlie and Chad.

"Why would Lady lie?" Sabrina mumbles, looking at files of the students she confiscated.

Slayer scurried into the space with excitement plastered across her face. "I got us a record deal."

"We're worried about the current situation, Topaz." Firecracker spoke, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"You mean the fact that Lady Blake is spewing a bunch of crap to the school about the Thames? Everybody who knows them should know what she is saying is a lie." Slayer angrily remarks, showing her emotion on the subject.

"Reggie Mantle believes us. He's still semi objective of the Southside Serpents." Sabrina informs the group.

"His vote doesn't count." Firecracker calls, shaking her head at the football jock.

"Nor does Archie Andrews vote count." Jughead Jones remarks, walking into the Blue and Gold paper with his girlfriend.

Charlie had been sitting by the window, allowing her gaze to remain on the greenery of the scene of frosted over grass. If she could be as free as the birds chirping or the apples hanging on the tree then she'd take that life.

"Why'd you bring barbie?" Firecracker asks her half brother, referring to Betty Cooper who wasn't shocked by the question.

Betty was aware none of the present girls liked her in any way. She said nothing, shrugging off her boyfriend's leather jacket to showcase her baby blue sweater.

Charlie frowned, wishing to return to pastel colors of blue and orange. Sighing, she kept her gaze on the gold rays of the sinking sun.

"Baby, I love Betty. She's my world. You'll understand the day you fall in love." Jughead chuckles, briefly kissing Betty on the cheek.

Firecracker gagged, "I don't think I will."

"Says the girl, crushing on a tall serpent." Slayer remarks in a snide comment of sarcasm.

"Says the girl, crushing on a redheaded jock." Firecracker mocks, mimicking the other girl.

Slayer and Firecracker would never get along. They'd never be best friends, but their opinions on some subject matters would be the one thing to unite them. They usually could agree on some things.

"You might have to fight V for him." Betty softly chirps, recalling her brief crush on Archie Andrews. She knew he would always hold a special place in her heart.

Charlie cringed, coming to reality. She twists in her seat. She briefly meets the gaze of the beanie wearing boy, "Get another girlfriend, Jones! I don't like this one."

Betty tries not to show her offense.

Jughead doesn't get a chance to reply as Chad strides to the open doorway.

Chad takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his hands together. He was prepared to give up the ghost if it were to help them take down Lady Blake from her high pedestal.

"I've called you all here for a reason. We are getting rid of the inconsiderate bitch that is Lady Blake. I should tell you I've been working undercover for the FBI." Chad informs the group, causing all eyes to land on him.

"Whoa, what? You mean like the one blonde Cooper girl's half brother under the name Charles Smith?" Charlie voiced in disbelief, gaining some funny glances.

"Like, yes." Chad points a finger in her direction.

"How are we going to take down Lady?" Firecracker asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Chad grins, nodding his head. He has a good idea, hoping all goes according to plan. "We have to weed her out. I know how to smoke that bitch out. She thinks we're in love."

"Whoa, are you?" Sabrina asks, watching as the redhead softly closes the door so no one overhears them.

"Of course not, Brina. I'm gay. Undercover to drag bitchface in, remember?" Chad shakes his head, lightly tapping it.

Sabrina nods, unsure of what to believe.

"The blood at the dance...?" Betty voices, trailing off. Her tone screamed confusion.

"Him, evidently." Charlie yawns, taking a stand. Could she listen to anymore nonsense? She wasn't sure.

"So, she's the Cheshire Cat?" Jughead quizzes, getting an annoyed sigh from Slayer.

"No, she's Jackie Chan." Slayer sarcastically muses, slightly doubting her own comment. What if Lady is...? She refused to go down the scenario.

"Duh, she handed me the note. She's been planning revenge on her twin brother." Chad states, feeling a frown tug at his lips.

"Why? He doesn't seem like a bad kid." Charlie pipes up, meeting the blue gaze of her adopted brother.

"Wait, you've met him?" Sabrina wonders aloud.

"No, but he can't be bad if you don't hear nothing on his front. You don't even hear the teacher's talk about him. If they do, where's the bad at?" Charlie shrugs, straightening her posture.

"You got all that from one look?" Firecracker lifts her eyebrows at her friend. She had bonded with Charlie over their ventures into Serpent territory at night. So, why not consider her a friend at this point?

"Eyes tell all. I won't defend myself or apologize." Charlie bites off, giving a slight shrug.

"She claims he tried to touch her, but it's the other way around. She tried to force him to touch her. He was the first to not comply nearly dying for it. Sweet Pea has never listened to his truth so it's all played off as a rumor." Chad confirms, stirring some gasps mostly from Betty.

"Do you have proof of her lies, chaotic behavior, and false death?" Charlie asks, growing concerned that they were all about to throw their lives away.

"Yes. I recorded our conversations and some of what she's capable of. She's a threat to our small town." Chad eagerly nods, confirming it for her.

"What's the phase to bring her in?" Firecracker asks, earning a wicked grin from her half brother.

"Oh, you'll see." Chad grinned, informing them that they'd all be teaming into pairs of two.

Jughead and Betty. Slayer and Sabrina. Firecracker and Charlie while Chad decided to work by his lonesome. Otherwise, it wouldn't be believable.

"Do you think we'll be the same after this?" Charlie voices to no one in particular.

"Probably not. Who likes to fake a death?" Slayer replies, shivering in disgust.

"Well, if we don't bring them down then who will? Besides, this will boost my career in the justice department." Chad replied, writing something down on a piece of paper.

Charlie tried to recall when her brother told her of becoming an FBI agent only to come up blank. A lot of things weren't adding up in her mind, "When were you going to tell me of your sexuality?"

"I thought you knew. Women make me gag." Chad wrinkles his nose up, stiffening at the mere thought of sleeping with Lady.

Charlie sighed, zipping up her jacket. The girl was freezing. She'd love to see a day when she wasn't almost always cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie wrung out her hands. She hadn't been on a night time adventure in a month or two. She couldn't recall the last time she snuck from the trailer with Firecracker. The two girls were simply following the plan given to them by Chad. Everything was coming to ahead, causing a stir of panic inside some.

"Ouch!" Charlie angrily hissed, glaring at the gash on her left hand. She cut it on a the rust of the metal on the front door. She went to kick the damn thing when Firecracker spun her around.

"Sparrow, we don't have time to fight the door. Our fight lies at the Whyte Wyrm. You know this." Firecracker growls in the dark to Charlie. She wore her vibrant red leather serpent jacket over a red shirt to match black jeans.

Charlie wore a black leather serpent jacket with light blue jeans. Her raven waves were loose while Firecracker stuck with her red curls in a ponytail to the back. "Right."

Firecracker went to her red motorcycle while Charlie felt a pit of unease grow in her stomach.

Charlie agreed to take Chad's motorcycle, but couldn't drive. Her palms were sweaty as she released shaky breaths. "I can't drive."

"Charlie, you're going to have to learn!" Firecracker scolds.

Charlie groans, hitching on the dark motorcycle. She really didn't believe it'd be easy for her. "I'd rather take the bus. I'm a rocky driver."

"You've seen 3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up too many times! Come on." Firecracker has her engine purring, shouting to Charlie followed by a snort of disbelief.

Charlie shakily starts up the motorcycle. She mentally convinced herself it was like riding a bicycle which helped get her to racing the redhead. She felt free like she were one with the motorcycle as she was quick to get the hang of it. She almost crashed into Firecracker upon parking outside the Whyte Wyrm.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie jogged over, taking off the helmet.

Firecracker shuts off her engine, waving it away. "Forget about it, Sparrow. We have business to take care of."

Charlie wiped her sweaty hands on her pants. She followed her Serpent friend inside the establishment located on the southside in the middle of nowhere. She did spot a gas station across the way, but that's all they had. She saw it as cozy if you were less fancy or desired simplicity.

The two girls walked into the biker bar, proving a crowd of partying Serpents.

Lady was sat at the bar with Sweet Pea while conversing to Toni Topaz.

"You aren't welcome here, Charlie." Fangs softly spoke, jogging over to the two teenagers.

"We came to give Lady grave news about her lover." Firecracker swiftly spoke, biting her bottom lip in a pout.

"Grave news?" Fangs asks, looking to Charlie for confirmation.

"Chad shot himself." Charlie heard her own voice cracking, bringing on the false tears.

Fangs bought the lie, motioning for the two to head over to Lady and Sweet Pea. He didn't see good, coming of it.

Charlie shivered, getting into character. She wasn't about to waste much more time. She roughly knocked into Lady who spilled drink on herself and her big brother. "Oh, sorry..."

Lady's face contorted into rage. She pulled a pocket knife from her own leather jacket. She angrily stood, grabbing ahold of Charlie. "Excuse you, filthy?"

"What in tarnation? You forget, it's filthy rocky." Firecracker mocks, moving to stand behind Charlie. Her comment was sarcastic, gaining a glare from Lady.

Sweet Pea abruptly stood, unsure of how to feel about the situation.

Nobody did since the bar went utterly quiet.

"We have a Northsider amongst the Southside? I don't think so." Lady says, extending her arm holding the pocket knife to stick Charlie.

Charlie snorts, bringing up her arm to block the girl from slashing her. She succeeded causing Lady to release her and groan. Her left hand was in cloth she mindlessly tore to stem the bleeding from a few minutes earlier. "I didn't come to fight a lying ass whore!"

"Charlie, enough is enough! My sister is a pure, innocent flower." Sweet Pea boomed, causing whispers of disagreement to flood around them.

"Salty Joe, Chad, and even her twin can attest to your lies of denial!" Firecracker hisses, grazing Charlie's backside by accident.

Lady tensed, scowling at the mention of her twin brother. She scanned the crowd as some followed her gaze including Charlie and Firecracker to where the twin brother stood. She then lunged for a distracted Charlie, getting the upper hand as she snatched her hair.

Charlie felt tears brim the back of her eyes. Of course, the one time she felt anything was when pain was inflicted.

"I'm not the the liar!" Lady protests, pressing her blade to the base of Charlie's throat.

Charlie struggled a bit, but glared at the girl in a challenging manner. "Do it, bitch! Playing with knives sets a bad example!"

Lady almost went through with cutting the brunette until a knockout punch was gifted to the Blake girl by Firecracker. She released her grip on Charlie, focusing on her bleeding nose. "You redheaded bitch!"

"You aren't a true Serpent. You divided family, friendships, and innocent people." Firecracker cracked her knuckles, getting into a fighting stance. Her fists were bawled- still showcasing her fingerless red and black leathered gloves.

"I'm more of a Serpent then you!" Lady growls, lunging for Firecracker.

Charlie didn't find two on one a fair fight. She remained on the floor with one hand on a stool to easily pull herself from the ground if the need arose. What happens if she had to help trip Lady up? She had no beef in fighting the bitch. Her eyes caught sight of Jellybean in the crowd as her eyes slowly went to Jughead, pushing through the crowd of Serpents.

"What the Hell?" Jughead mumbles, ready to break up the fight until it came to an abrupt end.

Lady tried to take on Firecracker who swung as hard as she could.

Firecracker's fist met the jaw of Lady who stumbled backwards as Charlie stuck a leg out for the girl to trip to the floor.

Lady lay unconscious on the ground.

Firecracker straightened, feeling quite good about beating up the stupid girl lying on the floor. She extended an arm to help Charlie from under the bar.

Charlie shook her head, dusting herself off as they glanced to Chad who came marching in with other FBI guys.

Chad had the badge, dangling around his neck as they handcuffed Lady while taking the sadistic girl away.

"Well, I've had my share of fun." Charlie said, rolling her eyes looking to the tall Serpent in shock before them.

"How could I have not known?" Sweet Pea mutters under his breath.

"You're her big brother. She played you like a fiddle. You wanted to protect her at all costs even if you assumed the rest of the world was lying to you." Firecracker cooed, walking over to place a comforting hand on his buff shoulder. Her cheeks grew red, but she didn't recoil from reassuring him.

"I know, but I owe Precious an apology. A long, drawn out series of apologies for treating him like his voice didn't matter. I'm sure he hates me." Sweet Pea numbly admits, relaxing under her touch.

Charlie usually comforted the tall Serpent, but not this time. Nor did she mind for someone else taking over doing so. She snuck a shot of whiskey, choking on the burning sensation that were sure to clear up any sinuses. She warms up, shivering her spot as she snuck two more shots of whiskey for the road.

Thankfully, no one noticed.


	15. Chapter 15

A peace settled in the small town of Riverdale. The night grew quiet, but not an eery silence.

Charlie and Firecracker slowly slunk into the trailer the brunette lived in. They were a bloody mess from the night of fights.

"Darn, I'll need to shower tonight." Charlie sorely notes, earning an eyebrow raise from Firecracker.

"You don't shower every night?" Firecracker asks, shutting the front door.

They come to a stop in front of the sink of the kitchen.

"Who has the money to afford to waste electricity?" Charlie challenges, holding a stareoff with the redhead.

"I thought these trailers came with everything included?" Firecracker gestures to the trailer, using one hand.

Charlie is about to argue until Chad clears his throat from in the living room. She went pink, unaware of current company. "Chad, who's- wait, is that-?"

"This is Precious Blake. The fraternal twin brother of Lady and he tutors some kids in school. I have to graduate this time." Chad murmurs, motioning to the brown skinned boy sitting in the middle of the sofa.

"You sure? For a fourteen year old, he looks like a giant." Charlie smartly remarks in sarcasm of a whisper.

Chad sighs, "Okay, your point?"

Charlie shrugs, "I don't have one."

"Aren't you failing in Math?" Firecracker asked, nudging the brunette. She began to strip off her leather jacket- tossing it on the table.

"Charlie, you can't afford to fall behind. You're going to have to let him help you with math." Chad informs his adopted sister with no room for her to protest.

"Oh, who wouldn't want a younger guy up showing them?" Charlie sarcastically bites off, making her disapproval evident.

Chad sighed, dropping his pencil onto his notebook.

"Don't you mean upstaging?" Precious softly asks, finally meeting her gaze in a curious manner.

"Nobody asked the goody two shoes, Asian!" Charlie semi hissed as Firecracker pinched her arm.

"Don't start." Firecracker hissed, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Charlie's bedroom.

Charlie knew the redhead was right. She had no beef with Precious nor should she start a war. She found it in herself to build a bridge over her inner feelings of hatred for no reason. She took a few deep breaths, shooting the brown eyed boy an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'd be stressed if I were forced to confront my sister like that. The way you two did earlier tonight." Precious waves it away, softly beaming at her.

"Cj, this is the first step to building friendships. You two are both Asexual so you have that in common to start off with." Chad chirped, squeezing her shoulder.

Firecracker rejoined them, sighing as she snatched up her red leather jacket. A disappointed look sat on her pale features.

"Where are you going? I thought you were spending the night." Charlie spoke, perking up at the distraction.

"Jughead found a new drive-in theater on the outskirts of town where he wants me to meet him. He wants to have a horror movie marathon with his girlfriend." Firecracker scrunches her nose up in disdain.

"How about you take Charlie with you? Or we could all go." Chad volunteers, snatching up his black leather jacket.

"I'll get my brother to meet us there." Precious chirped, watching Firecracker blush pink at the mention.

"Sure." Firecracker agrees as Charlie latches onto Chad for a minute.

"If you have your Serpent jacket then who's am I wearing?" Charlie rose both eyebrows.

Chad lightly chuckles, smirking as he would never tell. He pet her head of hair, messing it up. "I can't tell you."

Firecracker gripped the shoulders of Charlie once they arrived to the abandoned, closed off, spooky drive-in. She chewed on her bottom lip, wanting to get advice on how to see if someone liked you. "How do you know when you fancy someone?"

"I, uh, I...I mean, I suppose you'll know when it strikes you. I honestly have no clue how to answer. Gutted, I've been with someone who used me. I think I like someone when evidently I don't. I'm sorry for being unhelpful." Charlie softly replies, feeling stupid for not having more.

"You'd die for the other person. You'd sacrifice everything even if you end up with nothing to make sure their needs are met including their happiness." Chad spoke up, coming to the rescue as he interjected himself into said conversation.

"Wow, you could teach chemistry." Precious pipes up, withholding meaning in his tone.

"How would you know? You never actually liked Lady." Firecracker reminds her half brother.

"I cared for her, but I've had my eye on another this entire time. I don't think he knows I exist since he's with someone else." Chad solemnly informs, briefly growing sad.

"It's not Jughead, is it?" Charlie softly wonders.

"He's my brother, dummy! No, it's Archie." Chad sighs, releasing one of sadness.

"We should take V down. She shouldn't have the redhead all to himself." Charlie perks up, ready to wage war on her half sister.

"Charlie, that is not how it works. You can't decide to blow someone up for the fun of it. Archie isn't gay." Precious informs her with a narrowed, worried eye on the brunette.

"No, but he could be bi or pan." Charlie softly muses, knowing nothing is impossible.

Chad nods, pulling his sisters into a sidhug. He kisses the top of their heads, making them squirm. "You girls are my rock."

"I had a pet rock once." Charlie mumbles into his arm. She is unamused with the contact, shoving her brother from hanging onto her. Her hair is rather messy, but she doesn't give a flying cheetah about it.

"Please tell me you didn't name it Rocky?!" Firecracker chuckles, letting her brother keep his arm around her.

"Um, no. His name was Rock. I have some class." Charlie states, rolling her eyes.

Firecracker snorts, "How is that any better?"

"It's not meant to be." Charlie shakes her head at the crude gesture.

"What do you think they'll show?" Precious asks, switching the topic.

"Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street. All the old ones. None of the newer films." Firecracker replies, watching the boy turn pink.

"What? You don't like horor?" Charlie asks in disbelief, poking his cheekbone for the fun of it. She was in a slightly better mood than earlier.

"I just...those films...they have nudity and blood in them." Precious speaks, clearly disgusted by his own revelation.

"Okay, no one said you have to like it." Firecracker nonchalantly shrugs.

"They have cut versions of it to where there isn't much. Watched it last night on syfy. I was bored. No one said you had to come either." Charlie softly yawns, growing on edge. She got the sense of dread, trying to fill her heart for whatever reason.

"Right." Precious blandly stated, narrowing his gaze on the brunette.

Chad snickered, tugging them into the cool yard showcasing the field of grass. He brought a long blanket for them to sit on since he failed to buy a vehicle. "I'm going to get snacks."

The night may have been long, cold, and peaceful. A night of horror movies is just what they needed to lift their spirits from current events. The small town wouldn't be quiet forever.


End file.
